PopularMMOs
Patrick, or Pat for short (born ), is a YouTuber with his channel known as PopularMMOs, and he mainly uploads Minecraft videos and vlogs (video blogs). He is currently married to fellow YouTuber, GamingWithJen. Pat plays with her almost in all of his videos. He recently moved with her to Florida. Currently, PopularMMOs has over 12 million subscribers and over 8.9 billion video views. About Pat is mostly known for his unique series and comical commentary with his wife, Jen. Characters * Captain Cookie, is a bossy captain that orders Pat and Jen to do his work or send them on quests. He first appeared in Season 8 of the Epic Proportions. During Pat and Jen's Lucky Block Race series, he states that in the future, he becomes king of Earth. He has also made a recent appearance in The Crafting Dead. * Captain Cookie Little is a tiny Villager Pat and Jen "took" from a village. Captain Cookie named him after himself and thinks of Captain Cookie Little as his own blood-related son. * Bellie is Captain Cookie's girlfriend, and Pat and Jen both think she's a vampire. * The Disguised Man, is a man dressed as a zombie during the Crafting Dead who helps Pat and Jen in the beginning. He now lives in Honey Boo Boo's house and has grown attached to her. * Carter, is Jen's favorite character in the Crafting Dead and often has little intelligence on the topic of conversation. * Jelly Bean, a self proclaimed genius who helps out Pat and Jen with the mystery of the killer. He currently lives in Honey Boo Boo's house in the Crafting Dead. After the destruction of their house (accidentally, by Pat) he lives in a base he built for himself. * Skittles, Jelly Bean's more cautious cousin who currently resides in Honey Boo Boo's house from the Crafting Dead. But now he is dead, having been accidentally killed by Jen. * Honey Boo Boo, an Iron Golem who has a love for her Box o Cookies and the Disguised man. She lives in a house with Bomby, the Disguised man, Skittles, and Jelly Bean. Outside The Crafting Dead, she resides at Jen's house. * Boulder, the large leader of the base in the Crafting Dead. Now that the base has been evacuated due to an attack from Herobrine and a clone of Bob, he lives in an abandoned fort that he found. He was recently turned evil by Herobrine. * The Mayor, mayor of the village that Pat and Jen exploded and now lives at the base in the Crafting Dead. Now that the base has been evacuated due to an attack from Herobrine and a clone of Bob, he has left to a previously abandoned fort that he found. He has recently lost his memory. Like Boulder, he has also too turned evil by Herobrine. * Lenny, a villager who as a hatred for Jen and claims that she is the killer in the Crafting Dead. He appears to be going murderously insane, and is kept in a cage. * Chad, a weird villager who keeps the skulls of his family and washes them In the Crafting Dead. He lives with Jelly Bean and Honey Boo Boo in Jelly Bean's new base. * Valentine, an elf-like archer who believes that Jen is always checking him out in the Crafting Dead. He was originally one of the prime suspects for being the killer. * Hoss, the base's Doctor who uses a phone as a diploma as far as we know in the Crafting Dead. He dislikes Carter due to the fact that Carter is likely a real doctor. He recently betrayed Pat and Jen for Herobrine and captured them with Carter. * Evil Jen, a Jen look-alike who as lips twice the size of Jen's. She works for Herobrine. She is related to Jen, Bob and Bob's Mom in the Crafting Dead. * Bob, originally believed to be one of the bad guys in the Crafting Dead. It has since been revealed that he was really a good guy, and the Bob who was committing villainous acts was really a clone created by Herobrine. * Bob's Mom, is a giant zombie. She appears in a lot of series mainly in the crafting dead or in any lucky block games. She is a giant zombie who is the mother of Jen, Evil Jen and Bob and might be the wife of Herobrine. She was killed by Pat and Jen in the Nether. * Herobrine, the main antagonist of the Crafting Dead series. He is also the "father" of Jen, which she denies. * Kylie Jenner (Villager), is villager that trades Golden Apples, an Enchantment table and Super Lucky Blocks in exchange for diamonds during his Challenge Games. * Chuck Norris (Villager), is a Villager that trades strange items for Emeralds, and sometimes for odd stuff that is cheaper but slightly worse than what they can't afford from Ted (If they have bad luck opening blocks in the challenge games). He also trades items for diamond horse armor, Ender chests and TNT. His name in the Trolling Games is The Strange Item Collector. * Ted (Villager), is a Villager that trades items for weapons, emeralds for armor and diamonds for emeralds. He also appears in the Trolling Games as Ted the Battle Strategist. * Troll Trader, is a criminal from Orespawn and a new trader they made that has a lot of troll items that Pat and Jen can buy to troll each other. Pets in his Minecraft series Their pets are: * Kitty: From his Epic Proportions 1.0 based of off his real cat that passed away. * Sparky: A dog that Pat found and tamed. He has a whole dungeon to himself. * Destroyer: From series 5 & 6 A dragon from the OreSpawn mod that was thought to be dead but lived. He appears again in Season 8 and lives in the Castle of Super Madness. * Bomby: Probably Pat's most famous 'pet'. A baby creeper from the Mutant Creatures mod. He's in a lot of Pat's series, most notably Epic Proportions and the Crafting Dead. He also appears in most Mod Showcases that feature explosives. * Kami: A sheep that was dyed green that lives up in Kami's Lookout otherwise known as the Fansion. (season 6 & 8. In season 7 they had Twilight Forest's big horned ram edition and lived in the battle tower Fansion.) * Popo: A sheep that was dyed black that lives up in Kami's Lookout otherwise known as the Fansion. Eventually, Kami and Popo had a child (it is unknown which sheep is which gender). Pat and Jen were trying to decide between the names Kopo or Poko. * Banana: Captain Cookie's pet crystal apple cow who turned into a mooshroom and lives in Kami's lookout otherwise known as the Fansion. * Lucky Chicken: a chicken who sacrificed himself for Jen when Pat was playing with his bubble gun in the Fansion. They have adopted another Lucky Chicken but it is still held against Pat. * "Poko": One day Jen and Pat were at the fansion and they noticed a 3rd sheep came and at the end of season they named him Poko. * Other pets in the Pet Palace such as a wooly mammoth, an owl, Rafiki, etc. * Youtubers that spawned in the world in Season 9 of Minecraft : Epic Proportions that are kept in the "Youtuber Sanctuary" (Totally not a prison) Gaming Series * Vlogs * Vlog challenges *Bath Challenge * Custom Maps * Hide And Seek Challenge (Minecraft) * The Crafting Dead (Minecraft) * Lucky Block Hunger Games (Minecraft) * Lucky Block Race (Minecraft) * The Challenge Games (Minecraft) * Epic Proportions Seasons 1-9 (Minecraft) * Explosive Challenge Games (Minecraft) * World of Warcraft * Agar.io * Slither.io * Diep.io * Explosive Games (Minecraft) * Minecraft : Story Mode 1-7 * Would you Rather? * The Heist (Minecraft) * Five Nights at Freddy's series * Tallcraft Dropper (Minecraft) * Mod Battles (Minecraft) * Mod Showcase (Minecraft) * Minecraft Mini Games (Minecraft) * Minecraft Mods vs Maps (Minecraft) * Trolling Games (Minecraft) * Epic Jump Maps (Super Mario Bros, Catch Mr. Troll, Christmas Trolling, Halloween Candy) * Henry Stickmin series * 10 Ways to Die (Minecraft) * 100 Ways to Die (Minecraft) * Minecraft Story Mode * Minecraft Theme Parks (Notch Land, Skytastic, Woosh Games, PopularMMOS Theme Park, P&J Theme Park) * Titanic Roleplay (Minecraft) * Burning Maps (Minecraft) * Runescape * Antlantica * Tera * Rift Quotes * "You will live today"(then types it wrong in the chat) * "Hey what's going on guys, it's Pat, and welcome back to another Minecraft video! And today, ..." (Intro) * "Sup dudes!" * "Today is a very important today." * "Jen had a victory.....(a long time) ago." * "Jen has to spawn the mobs in." * "Three lives?" * "For a beacon, which cannot come from a well, ..." * "I'm luckying up my blocks." * "No wet beacons!" * "Y U NO TAKE BEACON FROM WELL?!"" * "(Gets a beacon from a lucky block) A BEACON!!" * "(Jen gets a beacon) You drooled on it." * "Jen, I found your mom!" * "Jen, guess what mob we're fighting for today." * "I'll give you a hint. (Gives not so helpful hint)" * "Oh my god, you got it wrong! * "(Gets put into water trap but glitches out) Daver Copperfield-ed it!" * "Opness." * "I'm going shoopin'!" * "(A wishing well appears) Jump right in!" * "I'm drawing the boss for today." * "#Screwed!" * "Jen sneezed me out of the world!" * "(Falls into lava trap) Oh my god, TP to me! There's a (various lies) DOWN here!" * "SO SPOOKAY!" * "(Gets good stuff) -Lie- Oh no! I'm doing so bad!" * "-Cough- Subscribe for (random reason)." * "Subscribe/stick around for PROSKILLZ!" * "#ProSkills. Subscribe for skills." * "Subscroob today!!" * "I'm peacefulling it." * "Jen, I have a gift for you." * "Armageddon?! OH NO!!" * "Let me get my fishing rod. We gotta go fishing for roasted breasts." * "You blew up the beds!" * "Honey Boo Boo! Dinner's ready!" * "Killer bunny? (Gets one-shot by said bunny) OH!!" * "We're at Jen's house." * "I see how it is Jen. I see how it is." * "It is not luck, guys. It is destiny. (Opens a lucky block and gets a giant)" * "I don't wanna go down in history. That's the last thing I want. I don't want to be remembered." * "Jen's the killer in The Crafting Dead." * "-Cough- You're the killer -Cough-." * "KILL THEM ALL!" * "So beefy." * "Keep it on the d-low." * ''#BUTTERFINGERS!" '' * ''"That was a joke!" * "How do you like them apples?" * "Cloud the Savage!" * "Lucky sword for the ow!" * (action) (something) into the subscribe button today! (If alive) But don't hurt it!! Don't hurt the/your (various thing) * PopularMMOs says "Button" in a weird way to imitate Jen. (Find the Button Series) * (When jumpscared) "AAAHHHH." * "Im panicking so bad!" * "" Jen:"I saw it, it said troll furnace!" Pat:" no its aid yellow furnace!" *""Jen:"Toodles?" Pat:" I typed it on accident!" Trivia * Pat got married to Jen in May 2015, after 10 months of Jen being his fiancé. * Pat and Jen first met each other during high school when doing community service for a local animal shelter. * They got a new cat named Cloud after they returned their previous cat Alice to their local pet shelter. * Pat earned an undergraduate degree in psychology. * Pat's earliest videos featured the game Runescape. He also played Atlantica, Tera, Rift, World of Warcraft, and more. * Pat was born in California and is a Sagittarius. * Pat and Jen's favorite YouTuber is someone named Nerd Alert. * He has a second channel under the username PatVsTheWorld where he competed against the viewers in challenges. * Pat has a third channel called dungeonnoobadventure with his old vids that he was too embarrassed to post on his normal channel, however on both these channels he has only 3 videos and has not posted on either in 4 years. * His skin is based on the Lich King from World of Warcraft. * On Oct 8, 2016 he and Jen hid in the closet during a hurricane (lots of fans thought it was Hurricane Matthew. But it's unconfirmed if it is.) *Pat has a brother named Bill. Slither.io Challenges * Best Rank Challenge. * Over 9000 Challenge. * Leaderboard Challenge. * Most Kills Challenge. * Trap Challenge. * First Place Challenge. * Singing Challenge. List Of Subscriber Milestones Gallery PopularMMOs and GamingWithJen.jpg|PopularMMOs and GamingWithJen PopularMMOs and Cloud.jpg|PopularMMOs and his cat, Cloud PopularMMOs and GamingWithJen 3.jpg PopularMMOs and GamingWithJen 2.jpg PopularMMOs and GamingWithJen Hawaii.jpg|PopularMMOs and GamingWithJen in Hawaii PopularMMOs and GamingWithJen Sunglasses.jpg PopularMMOs and GamingWithJen Wedding.png|PopularMMOs and GamingWithJen's Wedding PopularMMOs and Kitty.jpg|PopularMMOs and his old cat, Kitty List of Video View Milestones *PopularMMOs reached 1 billion video views on October 22, 2014. *PopularMMOs reached 2 billion video views on March 15, 2015. *PopularMMOs reached 3 billion video views on July 7, 2015. *PopularMMOs reached 4 billion video views on November 6, 2015. *PopularMMOs reached 5 billion video views on March 6, 2016. *PopularMMOs reached 6 billion video views on July 8, 2016. *PopularMMOs reached 7 billion video views on November 25, 2016. *PopularMMOs reached 8 billion video views on March 20, 2017. *PopularMMOs reached 9 billion video views on July 19, 2017. Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views